Rising (1) Yellow Skies - Warriors Fanfic
by winterbluebird
Summary: Many, many generations have come and passed since, well, everything. Numerous disasters, fights, and deaths have poisoned Thunderclan and others. And now, there is yet another danger within the Clans that no-one can see RISING. Follow Bluepaw as she fights through the upcoming disasters that will capture a part of the forest. (Does not include SkyClan).
1. Allegiances

Alliegences

 **ThunderClan**

 _Leader-_ Windystar - A spotted light-gray tom with pale blue eyes and a removed tuft of side-fur.

 _Deputy-_ Quailivy - A small black she-cat with gray markings, white face, and gleaming yellow eyes.

 _Medicine Cat-_ Applenose - A tall tan she-cat with an orange muzzle, ears, paws, and yellow eyes.

(Apprentice: Whitepetal - A pure white, sleek she with no back legs.)

 _Warriors:_

Smokecloud - A dark-gray tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.

Thornbush - A light brown she cat with darker tabby and darker spots above her green eyes.

Reedtail - A golden tom with a brown-ringed tail and amber eyes.

Rabbitclaw - A tiny black she with green eyes and brown splotches. (Apprentice: Thicketpaw)

Maplewind - A black, orange, and brown tortoiseshell she-cat. (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Turtlespot - A white she-cat with peach spots.

Oakpelt - An orange-brown tabby tom with brown eyes. (Apprentice: Seedpaw)

Ambereye - A dark-orange, almost brown, she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Rainclaw - A dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 _Queens:_

Mistpool - A dark blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. (Kits: Rainykit, Streamkit, and Graykit)

Toadspeckle - A gray she-cat with brown speckles. (Kits: Stonekit and Hawkkit)

 _Apprentices:_

Thicketpaw - A light-gray tom with a white face and knotty, ragged fur.

Dawnpaw - A light-gray she-cat with light orange splotches, white underbelly, and pale yellow eyes.

Seedpaw - A dark-orange tabby tom with green eyes.

Rosepaw - A dark-orange tabby she with green eyes. (Seedpaw's twin.)

 _Kits:_

Rainykit - A light-gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes. (Father: Windystar)

Streamkit - A silver she-kit with yellow eyes. (Father: Windystar)

Graykit - A thunderstorm-gray tom kit with yellow eyes. (Father: Windystar)

Stonekit - A dark-gray, almost black, tom with dark brown splotches and amber eyes. (Father: Unknown)

Hawkkit - A dark brown tom with gray tabby and yellow eyes. (Father: Unknown)

 _Elders:_

Littledove - A frail, small, white she with amber eyes.


	2. Prologue (heya sorry for being short 1)

**Prologue**

 _Leaves rustled in the dark_ , _shivering in_ the night as cats passed through the thick ivy wall. Two sihlouettes appeared, gleaming eyes blinking as they scanned the grounds ahead of them. One sent a nod to the other, and they dashed out, the moonlight lighting up their unseen pelts as they flew past the trees and kicked back fallen leaves and acorns that covered up their nonexistent pawprints. The chill of the greenleaf night sent chills up their spines as they breathed in the air that smelled of new lavender and jasmine that they sought to smell again with their lives. The echoes of their paws were the only thing stirring the silent forest where birds didn't sing until dawn, where they would have to return. One stared at the other, silently, briefly for merely a second, as worry that glazed their expression vanished for a heartbeat but then returned.

The other acknowledged the worried cat's expression, feeling a pang of sympathy springing up in his system. "We're almost there." His voice seemed hollow, like a spirit, as he whispered, "I'll make sure that it won't happen." But he doubted it, and it was hidden deep in those words, that they couldn't save the forest from it's unstoppable future.

Countless moments passed by as they ran, the trees seemed like blurs in their eyes and it seemed like the stars were watching their every move. The two cats' muscles were tired and started to protest, and despite the pain, they pushed further, knowing that they had to stop it. One of them was on the brink of tears with her knowing of the fate that the forest would soon recieve. But an abrupt stop that made skid marks into the cracked dirt swept the tears away, as they had found what they were looking for.

A wail rang into their ears that made them flinch. The two cats' eyes dilated.

They were too late.

A small, pale she-cat with no tail was laying there on the muddy ground, shaking, as another wail erupted from her. It seemed to shake the land around her. A gasp escaped her as something slid next to her. It seemed to be a wet ball of fur. It shivered and shook, tiny mews escaped its mouth, as it was expecting milk. But instead, the queen brutally hissed at the poor thing like it was the spawn of satan.

The only thing that she didn't know that it would bring upon something the cats couldn't even predict.


	3. Chapter 1

**[ heya! sorry for the last "chapter" being a short one,,, i'm trying to prolong my paragraphs. i hope i've improved! Also, the kits in the alliegences are pretty old. I know that their eyes are blue at birth, okay? ]**

 **Chapter 1**

...

 _Mild winds played with Bluekit's fur as_ she stared at Whitepetal, who was dragging herself next to the small, ruffled, light blue-gray kit. Faded crimson stained a small part of her shoulder, remnants of the chewed up poultice of herbs hanging off of the wet fur that looked pasted to her skin. Bluekit kept on trying to catch Whitepetal's eye, for she was begging for forgiveness, but the medicine cat apprentice stared onward. The places where the poor cat's hind legs were _supposed_ to be dragged lethargically behind her like a ragdoll. She'd not been in any disaster, no, but she had been born unlucky with that deformity that prevented her from being a warrior, which she was certain she was set for. Well, that was what Bluekit heard when she eavesdropped the elders telling stories to the "it" kits- Hawkkit, Stonekit, and Streamkit- who always acted so innocent and perfect. It felt humilliating sitting behind the thick bramble walls of the elder's den just to catch a quick story, and besides, she normally got scratched by the thorns protecting it when she squeezed through the tight separation between two dens.

But that wasn't what caused her to be in this situation, where she was scolded and sat down in itchy moss that was _supposed_ to be cleaned by the only apprentices. Seedpaw was the only one who did the work, as he took care of everything for the whole team of apprentices as the three others, Rosepaw, Dawnpaw, and Thicketpaw were rather eating or playing. They didn't seem like compatible warriors, for Thicketpaw and Rosepaw were only interested in fighting and Dawnpaw seemed like she just wanted to sleep. _They_ were the ones who led her out of camp, she wasn't interested in any fox that would likely tear her pelt off!

The three apprentices, excluding Seedpaw, who thought that the idea would kill them but was ultimately ignored, had led Bluekit out of camp in search of a fox. Exept that was what Bluekit didn't know. She was tricked into expecting to see a nice secret, but instead, she heard a sharp yowl that screeched, "Scatter!" and laughs followed it as the apprentices trotted past her. She found herself staring on as if she had wandered in there by herself. "Guys! Hey, wait up!" She shouted, and ran after them. She shut her eyes tight as leaves flurried in her face, running past thick brush, but Bluekit found herself in a much more painful situation, as she tripped into a heap of thorny tumbleweed of discarded bramble, sticks, and dead bushes that the forest mashed together. "Ow!" She squeaked, trying to regain balance in the claws of the thorns, struggling to get up. That's when Smokecloud- who had to be one of the harshest and strictest cats- found her while leading a patrol of four, which included himself, Rainclaw, Turtlespot, and Reedtail. He accused her of sneaking out of camp and trying to disrupt patrols or something ridiculous like that, ignoring her shoulder scratch, which Reedtail, the more understandable of the group, pointed out her injury and she was ordered to where she was now.

"Whitepetal!" She called the she, propping herself up next to Bluekit as she sat on the moss bed, "do you think it was me?" She asked, which sounded stupid in her ears, but instead of a definite 'yes', Whitepetal only returned with a gentle gaze that couldn't be translated into either side. "Well, I guess that's for you to decide.." didn't quite satisfy Bluekit. "Can I go out now?" She asked, though she knew that it was rude, cocking her head to the side as she tried to get a good view of the camp.

"Gonna have to have Applenose look over you first. She'll be here soon." Whitepetal stared out into nothingness as dusk approached, shadows starting to attack and seige the land. Bluekit sighed. Yet another scolding was probably coming for her, because despite Applenose's gentle and empathetic personality, she was a no-nonsense medicine cat.

Drowsiness crept over Bluekit as she started to grow accommodated to the scratchy moss, which she found herself laying on. _I'm gonna close my eyes, just for a second..._


End file.
